


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Day 1 of Starker Week 2018!5+1: 5x Peter seduced Tony and 1x he didn't need to.Aka my excuse for smut.





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo late but I'm still gonna try to catch up.  
> Note: I haven't specified underages because I haven't outright stated what his age is so do what's comfortable with you :|

There were times where Peter thought that Tony was holding back on him. It made sense though because their relationship was still so new and less than a handful of people knew they were together.

There were times where Tony still held back, whether it was from the fear of hurting Peter or scaring away, Peter didn't know. Maybe a mix of both.

Either way, Peter was determined to grind that idea to dust. He was in love with Tony and there was nothing that would change his mind. He just needed Tony to realize that too.

So Peter came up with a plan, a way to seduce the older man and slowly break down the walls that kept Tony from fully enjoying himself.

He was meeting with Tony tonight and on his bed was an assortment of underwear. He normally wore boxers, but had ordered several boxer briefs and a variety of silk and lacy panties.

Looking at his collection, a pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. Peter reached out towards the boxer briefs, hesitating just as his fingers touched the soft material.

Peter would be more comfortable wearing those, but he didn't want comfort. He wanted to surprise Tony so his eyes trailed to one of the more feminine underwear. His heart thumped hard in his chest. The thought of wearing one of these beneath his jeans made him feel excited, naughty… he felt embarrassed just thinking about it but he knew Tony wouldn't ridicule him for it.

Quite the opposite. Though he had never seen Tony wearing any panties, Peter knew the older man had several. He hadn't meant to snoop, really, but the little slip of lace had caught his attention. The only regret he had was that he had somehow missed a day where Tony was wearing them so maybe doing this would help Tony open up.

Mind set, Peter snatched up one of the lacy panties and with a burning face, took his selections with him into the bathroom.

Throughout the entire ride to Stark Tower, Peter squirmed in his seat. He was hyperventilating aware of the panties he wore, the strange feeling of lace hugging close to his body. He felt like everyone he met would just _know_ what he wore under his clothes and so, his face was blushing a light pink all the way up to when the elevator opened up to Tony’s penthouse.

Then Tony was there, smiling at him, leaning close to peck him on the lips.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tony greeted him warmly. Then his brows narrowed in concern, “You doing alright? You look a little red. We can reschedule if you don't feel good.”

Peter’s eyes widened in alarm. “N-no, I'm okay, Tony,” he swore. “Just a little… Excited, I guess?”

“Of course you are,” Tony gave a small laugh and took his hand. The older man led him towards the living room where Peter waited.

With dreamy eyes, Peter watched as the older man got the popcorn and drinks ready. He loved how domestic this felt, loved how Tony could take him anywhere he wanted but was fine with staying home and watching a movie too. Granted, the movie they were watching wasn't even released in theatres yet, but it was still nice to stay home. Where they could just be themselves and not have to worry how every eye would be dissecting their actions.

Even though Peter was actually excited to see the movie, it didn't take long for their minds to get distracted. Laying down together with Tony spooning him, there was no other alternative really. A large calloused hand was petting the sliver of flesh that peeked between Peter’s shirt and jeans. And once he felt a thumb sliding along the hard just of his hip, Peter’s mind switched from movie time to personal Tony time.

“Liking the movie so far?” Tony murmured into his ear. The older man knew that Peter was distracted, had been for the last ten minutes, but still had the audacity to ask.

Peter turned slightly to face him, giving him a bright smile. “Yeah, thank you for getting it for me.”

Then Peter pulled Tony down for a surprise kiss. It took Tony off guard for a second but he was quick to respond, kissing Peter back with as much enthusiasm.

The movie was quickly forgotten after that. It made good background noise but Peter’s ears were filled with the sound of his own moaning and Tony’s husky voice.

They were making out on the couch, pressed so close together with their arms and legs entangled. Peter was always eager to get his hands on Tony’s skin so the older man’s shirt was quickly discarded. Not even a minute later, Tony returned the favor.

There was a brief moment where Peter’s elbow got stuck in his sleeve. It was an embarrassing moment, but one that was quickly forgotten because Tony’s hands were on him and _oh God_.

Those hands that Peter often admired were on his ass, squeezing and groping. Tony’s mouth, hot and hungry, pressed against his while Peter gripped the dark strands of Tony’s hair.

Peter was so distracted by Tony’s tongue in his mouth that he almost didn't notice when the older man popped the button on his jeans.

“Tony-” Peter gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. He should tell Tony about the underwear, a proper warning but-- Oh!

Tony’s hand had already slipped inside and upon touching the lace of his underwear instead of cotton, Tony froze which made Peter froze.

Then Peter became disoriented as Tony maneuvered him onto his back. Tony rise above him, knees bracketing Peter’s slim hips.

“Tony…!” Peter whined when the other man pulled his hips up, tugging on his jeans until they slipped off. A soft _thud_ was heard from where ever it was that Tony threw them.

Peter didn't notice because he was sprawled out on the couch, shirtless… pants-less… The only article of clothing Peter wore barely counted as clothing. The panties that Peter had worn were a pastel pink. They were lacy but not overly outlandish. Simple with just a tiny little now at the front.

At the moment, that bow was being pushed outward though. Peter’s cock had swelled during their make out session and it was currently trying its best to nudge up towards his stomach. It was trapped though, the hard length encased in the pretty lace with only the tip of his cockhead peaking out.

Looking down at himself, Peter almost whimpered, feeling entirely embarrassed. He didn't think he'd look like _that_.

In the dim light of the room, Peter couldn't quite make out what Tony’s reaction was. The older man was just staring down at him. In shock, maybe?

“Tony…” Peter hated how it sounded like a whine, but he felt a little vulnerable and he needed to know Tony wasn't turned off by this. “Say something, please…”

That seemed to snap Tony out of it. His hands, which had rested on Peter’s knees, drifted down until the fingertips touched the very edges of Peter’s panties.

“God, baby, you don't even know what you do to me…” Tony murmured.

Even though they had been touching and running their hands over each other just a moment ago, Tony’s hands on him now felt scaldingly hot. His palm covered the width of the panties and Peter felt the heat of his skin seep right through. It made him writhe and reach out to Tony, soundlessly begging for his touch.

It was bliss when Tony pinned him down with his own body. Peter instinctively spread his legs to make room, his knees bracketing Tony’s hips.

“They look so pretty on you, baby,” Tony told him. He glanced down and Peter followed his gaze, watching with a low burn simmering in his stomach as Tony covered his encased cock with his hand.

It felt so _strange_ , the lace pressing against his skin but it didn't feel bad. If anything, it made Peter hyper aware of the feeling.

“Do you like it…?” Peter asked, trembling beneath Tony’s hand.

Tony’s answer to that was to capture Peter’s lips in another kiss. Peter lost himself in the feeling of Tony’s lips against his, of Tony’s tongue dancing with his own, and the feel of those fingers stroking him through his panties.

It was too easy to let Tony take control. Peter loved it when Tony did exactly that and hadn't Peter started this because he wanted Tony to let go a bit more? And now, Peter was getting his wish.

Tony knew exactly how to touch him. His fingers formed a tight little hole for Peter to fuck into and he did. With helpless jerks of his hips, Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth, gasping and nearly pleading with every spark of pleasure.

His own hands fumbled to get into Tony’s pants, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure. Peter doubted he could do more than a sloppy handjob, but he needed to do something. His fingers found the cotton fabric of Tony’s boxers.

“Wish you were wearing yours for me,” Peter babbled, only realizing a moment too late what he had said. His eyes flew wide open, locking with Tony’s gaze but the older man didn't seem too bothered by Peter'sPeter's st.

“Nosy,” Tony teased, unoffended. If anything, he looked even more aroused, kiss swollen lips parted as he panted.

“They were… kinda in plain sight,” Peter tried to explain. Tony’s thumb swiped over his tip and the boy whimpered, losing his train of thought.

“I don't mind you knowing,” Tony whispered to him, “Do you really want to see me in them…?”

“God, yes,” Peter said adamantly. The very idea of it was doing all sorts of things to Peter’s mind. Tony’s masculine body made softer with a bit of lace or silk… Panties stretched over that firm ass that Peter has gawked over for so long…

The loss of Tony’s body on top of his had Peter crying out.

Tony leaned back down to press a hard kiss to his lips, place sting Peter’s dismay.

“Wait here, baby,” Tony told him.

Peter watched Tony enter the bedroom with a pout, but if Tony was going to do what he thought he was going to do…

Peter quickly got up, walking into the bedroom just in time to see the Tony slip into a pretty pair of red panties. His ass was covered by red lace while silk covered his front. It was a bold color, the same kind of hot red that Tony liked to use for his suits.

When he caught Peter outright staring, Tony smirked. He did a 360 for Peter, hands stretched out palm facing out.

“10/10, am I right?” Tony grinned. He honestly didn't even need to ask because Peter was clearly loving it.

He closed the distance between them and Tony pulled him close, nudging their hips together. Peter shuddered when he felt the silk brush against his lace covered cock.

“Let's take this to bed, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating throughout the day (hopefully) to finish this and catch up. I had a plan but this scene stretched out and I didn't even get to where I wanted to -_- but for the sake of catching up, I left it off here.
> 
> ... Worst case scenario, I'm just gonna go at my own pace and cheer on everyone else participating xD
> 
> If you don't see a tagged kink, it's coming up. Tags will also be updated with each chapter added.
> 
> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> You can find me on tumblr:  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
